


哥哥可要含住了

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 小赞被惩罚，绑绳缚、夹着跳d出席宴会





	哥哥可要含住了

**Author's Note:**

> 小赞被惩罚，绑绳缚、夹着跳d出席宴会

“我不想你去见他。”刚吃了一颗菠萝糖，王一博满嘴甜腻的气息，往肖战口腔里撞，舌头长驱直入，攻池掠城，又霸道又甜蜜。

一个吻让肖战缴械弃甲，他来回躲闪那热热的舌尖，寻到空隙，“唔，我不是去见他，是去工作。”

“我不管，他在，就不行。”王一博不容分说，一想起上次他哥喝得酩酊大醉抓着人就亲，他的眸色就暗淡几分，

“甜甜，求你了嘛～”肖战软着身子抱抱他，发出娇憨的声音撒娇。

“……”王一博突然笑，用手顶顶肖战的肉穴，“我可以考虑，但你要取悦我。”

“？？？？？”

肖战想大不了是被干几顿，反正也不是第一次了，心疼下自己可怜的老腰，含含糊糊地答应。

王一博手不安分地游离在他的肉体上，修长的手指灵活地滑过股缝，圆润的指甲抠弄着软肉，肖战倒吸一口凉气。

“这就受不住了？”王一博嬉皮笑脸，“看来要好好调教才是。”

调调调教？？？！！！

肖战涨红了脸，眼里布满恐惧。王一博仗着小自己六岁，床上的时候要得猛，可可咋还有这种的？？！

肖战被拖进卧室，王一博找来了红色的领带捆住他的双腕，高举过头。再拿了一条深色的蒙住眼睛，系于脑后。

肖战不禁呼吸急促，他什么也看不见，肢体的感官更为明显，王一博一碰到他他就叫。

“哥，急什么。”王一博把他放倒，肖战平平地躺在床上，心跳如雷，压根不知道下一秒会发生什么。

“啊”，小穴被推开，放进了一个跳蛋，王一博拿着遥控器，调整频率。

两个人从第一啪到现在也有了一年多，肖战的身体敏感到后穴有插入，前端就会勃起。王一博空出一手扶着柱身，龟头顶分泌出透明的黏液。

王一博把跳蛋调到最大频率，在肖战体内跳动，没几下就泄了身。

肖战不知道咋有这么多跳蛋，这混蛋啥时候买了这么多。王一博把一个跳蛋放在他的胸乳上，用震动摩擦着红红的乳头。

“嗯啊”，上下夹击，肖战又羞又空虚，跳蛋摩擦着穴壁，酥酥痒痒，浑身不自在。

“给我，一博……”

“肖老师要什么？”

“要你。”

王一博闯了进去，跳蛋被推倒了深处，肖战顿时夹紧了双腿，王一博只塞进一个龟头，跳蛋的一端一抖一抖地刺激着马眼，王一博差点泄出去。

“拿出去！”肖战蹬腿，实在是太刺激了，他什么也看不见，手被桎梏，被胡乱地搞，太难受了！

跳蛋孜孜不倦地在体内跳动，肖战爽得眼泪都下来，打湿了领带。王一博拎住绳往外一拽，湿漉漉的跳蛋终于从肖战体内出来。

调教，自然是不能你想什么就给你什么。王一博握着湿湿的跳蛋，刺激穴口，往里推一点，肖战夹着腿想要，偏偏不给他如意，王一博又退。

“我不要跳蛋，我要你。”肖战被折磨快死，老老实实地诉说请求。

罢了罢了，真是栽他手上。王一博把跳蛋扔在一旁。

肖战大口吐气，还没缓过来就被肉棒插入。

严丝合缝，他似乎能感觉到王一博阴茎上的青筋暴涨，太满了。

王一博俯下身强迫肖战与自己接吻，肖战脑袋混沌，亲吻间淌下清澈唾液。大美人被干到失魂，王一博看着身下娇俏的人儿一声一声的浪叫，觉得自己真是拯救了宇宙。

肖战被灌满了精水，大口喘息，王一博就着满是液体合不拢的穴，把跳蛋又塞了进去。肖战想反抗也反抗不了，用力收紧小穴想把东西挤出去，结果软肉一缩，反而把跳蛋吸进去了。

“哥哥，你要含着他到活动结束哦。”王一博低低地在他耳边发下通牒。

“这不可以！不行！会流水的！”

“我要哥哥永远记得我在你体内。”这是不容反驳的语气，肖战想想自己上次确实伤了崽崽的心，也不打算再做无谓的反抗了。

王一博把他抱下床，肖战以为是去洗澡，心安理得地靠着崽崽的腹肌。

幸好跳蛋没打开，只是堵住了精水，肖战庆幸地想。下一秒，就呆住了。

王一博带他去的是衣帽间。

？？？

靠！

王一博取下遮眼的领带，肖战看着镜子里被弄得极其狼狈的自己满脸潮红。

“你要干什么！”肖战看着王一博从柜子里拿出一根粗粗的红色长绳，心顿时一凉。

“穿西装？”

肖战咬着唇嗯，做好了必死的决心。

绳索穿过了双乳，勒紧，娇红的乳头顶得老高。王一博手法娴熟，一看就是在网上冲黄色的浪。从腋下穿过，在洁白的背后交叉打结，顺着脊柱一路向下，沿着股缝，两股绳在小穴口穿上一颗木珠，然后打结。

兵分两路穿过大腿，勒紧了臀肉。

“不要～会难受。”木珠和粗粝的绳索磨着穴口，抵住了跳蛋。

肖战羞涩得不敢看镜子里的自己。王一博笑笑，给他穿衬衫。

白色的衬衫清晰可见红色绳索的勾勒，嫣红的奶尖剐蹭到衣服有些疼。

“崽崽，我奶疼。”肖战不好意思道。

王一博倒不觉得有什么，在肖战身上留下越多痕迹他越满意，于是找来乳贴给他的奶头贴好。

穿西裤的时候有点难，肖战腿合得有点困难，系皮带的时候王一博点开了跳蛋。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，肖战失声，整个人栽倒，王一博忙送上肩，“这不行，根本走不了路。”

“那肖老师要好好地含紧了，掉出来就凉凉了。这是无声的，肖老师只要夹住，不会有问题。”王一博今天铁了心要整他，肖老师不整不听话。上一次是亲人，下一次就被拉出去开房了。

肖战泫然欲泣，泪眼朦胧。被强制穿好西装。

外面是根本看不到什么，但只有肖战知道这感觉。

王一博开车送他到宴会酒店，肖战一下车腿就一软，回头怒瞪罪魁祸首，每一步像踩在棉花上一样。

幸而剧组的宴会是吃饭为主，他坐在椅子上，双腿夹得紧紧的，绳索摩擦着肌肤，要命，太要命了。

和导演交谈的时候一动也不敢动，生怕导演听见跳蛋的嗡鸣声。

王一博准时来接他，肖战跳进车里就忍不住大叫，浑身被束缚得紧，胀得发疼，而下体深处的动静带来的极致快感，快将他吞没。

“我看看。”王一博打开车顶灯，看着狼狈不堪的人，脱他的西裤。

“不行，有人。”尽管是剧组的私人行程，但还是有盯着的人。

王一博开了一段路，找了空旷的地方停下，掰开肖战的双腿。

被折磨了一晚上，汁液淋漓，水光泛滥。粉红的小穴口翕动着，合不上，吞吞吐吐一些汁水。

王一博取出跳蛋，解开下半身的绳索，捆过的地方都留下了红色的印子。

王一博抬起肖战一条腿放在肩膀上，阴茎顺着汁水直接猛地插入，肖战舒爽地仰头。

太刺激了。

深深浅浅的抽插，让肖战魂不守舍，自己的性器泄了又泄，后穴被操得一片湿红。

汽车驶入自家地库的时候，肖战光溜溜地坐在副驾驶上，歪着头，车内充满淫靡之气，王一博关闭发动机，打开副驾驶的门，抱起肖战又插进去。

肖战累得无法动弹，由着王一博插他，从地下一楼抱到三楼的卧室，肉棒因为走路一进一出。肖战抱紧了崽崽，全身的重心都挂在那根硬棒上，行动间发出水的碰撞声。

我太难了，我上辈子就是道数学题。而王一博，就是那个恶魔一般的数学老师。


End file.
